Ronza
Ronza is a red dog fox of eighteen or nineteen. He has long blonde hair, golden points, a very fluffy tail, freckles and green eyes. He is quite literally bi-polar, having been taught to live a lie from infancy, and while he desires to be noble, he truly doesn't know how. He puts on a very good façade of easy-going charm, partly because his true personality leans in the direction, and he has practiced so long. But don't be fooled. Ronza is not to be underestimated. He can make you believe he's your closest friend, and kill you the next second. Whether he likes his occupation or not, it doesn't change the fact he's a witch, and an assassin at the same time. He is a Fae Elite, a fate chosen for him by omens at birth. The mark was branded on his forehead, an eternal reminder to him just how much he lacks. For while he's a skilled assassin and liar, his magical ability is far less impressive. One of the few spells he's actually fairly good at is healing ... something that doesn't aid his assassinations much. He can manipulate air, small objects, and read minds. However just a few spells will leave him exhausted, and more prone to sudden mood changes. After having been forced to kill his own father and loosing his younger brother in the war against Taevar, Ronza does his best to love no one ... even if he sometimes has to act like his victim's ally, it's all an act. Until he was assigned to assassinate Azul of Taevar. Unlike the other females his own age, she would not fall to his charms, in fact, they made her even more suspicious of him and finally led to her discovering his true purpose. For a total lack of options, he finds himself at her command and having to be a legitimate ally in an attempt to save the very kingdom he was sent to destroy. When his powerful mistress, Lady Anirah, casts a duel curse on the two of them, Ronza finds himself with the power of fire, and slowly burning to death. Also, because they are both under the same spell, their thoughts, dreams, nightmares, memories, and feelings start to fuse. This causes a tedious and often poor relationship between them, but Ronza also finds himself falling for royalty of the nation his has been fighting for five hundred years. Not to mention Azul herself isn't on the best terms with him. But she does give him a choice ... live a liar, or die a hero. Random Trivia *Ronza was originally from my Redwall rewrite of 'Salamandastron' (now canceled). There he was a member of Ferahgo the Assassin's horde known as the 'Son of Fire'. He was still an assassin, quite skilled, and while low down in the horde, it was rumored he could have faced Ferahgo himself with a chance of winning. *Ronza's name was accidently made up after I first read 'Pearls of Lutra' and afterward I mixed up and forgot half of the name Rasconza, lol. *He underwent a design change as I transitioned 'Destiny' from Redwall fanfiction to my own Steampunk novel. Once plain orange, I gave him golden hair and paws to further the idea of his connection with fire. Books Destiny Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Destiny Characters Category:Sayna's OCs